A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
Lithography is widely recognized as one of the key steps in the manufacture of ICs and other devices and/or structures. However, as the dimensions of features made using lithography become smaller, lithography is becoming a more critical factor for enabling miniature IC or other devices and/or structures to be manufactured.
A theoretical estimate of the limits of pattern printing can be given by the Rayleigh criterion for resolution as shown in equation (1):
                              C          ⁢                                          ⁢          D                =                              k            1                    *                      λ            NA                                              (        1        )            where λ is the wavelength of the radiation used, NA is the numerical aperture of the projection system used to print the pattern, k1 is a process dependent adjustment factor, also called the Rayleigh constant, and CD is the feature size (or critical dimension) of the printed feature. It follows from equation (1) that reduction of the minimum printable size of features can be obtained in three ways: by shortening the exposure wavelength λ, by increasing the numerical aperture NA or by decreasing the value of k1.
In order to shorten the exposure wavelength and, thus, reduce the minimum printable size, it has been proposed to use an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation source. EUV radiation is electromagnetic radiation having a wavelength within the range of 5-20 nm, for example within the range of 13-14 nm. It has further been proposed that EUV radiation with a wavelength of less than 10 nm could be used, for example within the range of 5-10 nm such as 6.7 nm or 6.8 nm. Such radiation is termed extreme ultraviolet radiation or soft x-ray radiation. Possible sources include, for example, laser-produced plasma sources, discharge plasma sources, or sources based on synchrotron radiation provided by an electron storage ring.
EUV radiation may be produced using a plasma. A radiation system for producing EUV radiation may include a laser for exciting a fuel to provide the plasma, and a source collector module for containing the plasma. The plasma may be created, for example, by directing a laser beam at a fuel, such as particles (i.e., droplets) of a suitable fuel material (e.g., tin, which is currently thought to be the most promising and thus likely choice of fuel for EUV radiation sources), or a stream of a suitable gas or vapor, such as Xe gas or Li vapor. The resulting plasma emits output radiation, e.g., EUV radiation, which is collected using a radiation collector. The radiation collector may be a mirrored normal incidence radiation collector, which receives the radiation and focuses the radiation into a beam. The source collector module may include an enclosing structure or chamber arranged to provide a vacuum environment to support the plasma. Such a radiation system is typically termed a laser produced plasma (LPP) source. In an alternative system, which may also employ the use of a laser, radiation may be generated by a plasma formed by the use of an electrical discharge—a discharge produced plasma (DPP) source.
A proposed LPP radiation source generates a continuous stream of fuel droplets. The radiation source comprises a nozzle for directing fuel droplets toward a plasma formation location. The droplets need to be directed to the plasma formation location with a high degree of accuracy in order to ensure that a laser beam may be directed toward and into contact with the droplets. In order to achieve this, fuel should pass through the nozzle without encountering any unexpected or unintentional obstructions or restrictions. Such obstructions or restrictions may result from contamination in the fuel being deposited on an internal surface of the nozzle. The contamination can result in a stream of droplets directed by the nozzle not having one or more required properties, for example a desired trajectory or a desired droplet size, shape or frequency. As a result, this can lead to the radiation source as a whole not functioning as intended, for example not being able to generate radiation, or not being able to generate radiation of the required intensity or for a required duration.
Although problems have been described in relation to nozzles used in LPP radiation sources, the same or similar problems may be encountered in conjunction with nozzles used in other fluid (e.g., liquid) stream generators (droplet or continuous), for example nozzles used in ink-jet printing or the like. Also, the problems are not restricted to a stream comprising droplets—the same or similar problems may be encountered when a continuous stream is to be generated.